


Seducing a Succubus

by Major Mario (MajorMario)



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, mistress/servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorMario/pseuds/Major%20Mario
Summary: Remilia's off hosting another one of her parties and leaves Patchouli all alone in her library. Restless, the magician tries to find something entertaining and stumbles across her familiar. One thing leads to another as she decides to reward Koakuma for her service.





	

"Another Friday, and you know what that means!"

"Yes, yes, another party filled with sycophants, psychopaths, and other eccentric characters from Gensokyo. Were you to invite a few individuals for good company and intelligent conversation, I would happily oblige you, but alas, since when is modesty your strongpoint?"

"You flatter me, Patchy."

Patchouli scoffed and buried herself deeper into her book to escape the eyes of her friend. Another party was on the way and she wanted nothing to do with it. To be surrounded by so many people whom she had no interest in was detestable. She would rather endure one of Marisa's raids than to sit and listen to mindless chatter, drunken ramblings, or worse, one of Yuyuko's disgusting stories about food. Remilia noticed the mood her friend was in and patted her on the back with a grin.

"Jeez, Patchy... You have to find some way to cheer yourself up! Just because I'm going to have a blast doesn't mean you have to mope around in your room."

"I don't plan on moping about," Patchouli replied. "But you have a point. I should find something entertaining to take up my time."

"Want my advice?" Remilia didn't miss a beat or let Patchouli answer. "If you want a good time, spend it with someone you like. I'm sure there will be someone at the party who you like. Just say the word and I'll work my magic to bring her over to you."

"Remi, I don't need you to play matchmaker for me, but I appreciate the thought. I think I'll just find something I haven't read tonight..."

Remilia watched as Patchouli wandered away from her and frowned. Had she no appearances to keep or acquaintances to butter up, she would be with her friend having tea and gossiping. It wasn't fair for her to be off by her lonesome when Remilia was entertaining guests. Then, the gears in the vampire's head began to turn. If she couldn't be there to see to her friend, there was someone else who could.

The little vampire grinned and rubbed her hands together in glee as she set her glowing red eyes on Patchouli's retreating form. She wouldn't do anything malicious with her power in regards to her friend, but sometimes all that somebody needed was a little push in the right direction.

* * *

Night had begun to fall on the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Youkai, magicians and some very important humans flocked to the mansion and quickly took part in the festivities while servants like Meiling and Sakuya were on the run tending to their mistress' demands. Patchouli Knowledge retreated back to her lonely lair and threw herself upon her usual reading chair. She stretched out and tried to make herself comfortable before picking up a book to read. It was quiet in the library, but it wasn't a peaceful silence.

Despite her usual sedentary lifestyle, Patchouli felt restless that night. She could not deny that she wanted anything to do with Remilia's party, nor did she feel the need to head up and grab a plate of whatever dish was being served up there. Her violet eyes tried to focus on the words of a novel before her, but the letters and lines began to blur before her until they were an indecipherable and uninteresting jumble of symbols. As much as it pained her to leave her comfort zone, Patchouli set her book down with a heavy sigh and rose to her feet.

"Perhaps... Some other activity would suffice?" she mumbled to herself. She tapped her chin in thought. "Potions, writing, a brisk walk? Shall I try my hand at taxidermy tonight? By the sigils of Elohim, why am I so restless and bored?"

Patchouli had half a mind to suspect Remilia of working her magic on her. In the past when the two were new friends the little vampire had a habit of manipulating fate to make the magician always feel as if she had to do something. Granted, there was an issue with trust starting out and Remilia had many problems that had to be solved quickly, so her behavior was warranted. Plus, the magician wasn't the most motivated person to go to when one had a problem that didn't involve her. With a shake of her head, Patchouli shot down the notion and decided to wander down the aisles of her sanctum.

She looked to the torches hung around the library and noticed the moths fluttering about around them. To Patchouli, they looked as if they were dancing with one another in the warm glow of the fire. Even insects were having a good time, yet the goddess of her realm was restless and in need of something to attract her. She stood idly by and continued to watch the flutter of wings and gentle crackling of embers before a new sound caught her attention. Curious, she pressed herself against a nearby bookcase and eased herself towards the source of the sound.

Patchouli came out to an opening and looked over the area. The library had many lounges and reading areas for those who liked to set up a little base for their books. Couches, round tables, small desks, even a few modern chairs were scattered about in such a small space. An oil lantern burned softly on a nearby table and helped illuminate the area well enough for Patchouli to make out someone sitting down there. Surrounded by papers and books was the red-haired familiar herself, Koakuma.

Though she was a succubus and a devil by nature, Koakuma was unlike anything Patchouli had seen before. Years ago the magician had wanted a powerful familiar who could defend her and fight in her name. What dropped into her lap from Makai wasn't a powerful being but a little devil who didn't look like she was even capable of hurting a fly. Koakuma was shy, timid, and small compared to Patchouli. At first, the magician was disappointed in her, but as time passed the little devil showed enough promise to earn herself a position as her familiar.

The purple-haired woman was tempted to leave the shy familiar alone, but before she could stop herself she had placed herself right behind her.

"Working well into the night I see."

Koakuma turned around with a frightened gasp and looked up at Patchouli. Her sleek red hair framed her face and partially obstructed her right eye; a nervous habit of hers. At times it seemed that the little devil just wanted to hide behind her hair and bury herself in her work.

"M-m-mistress! I'm sorry! I didn't hear you coming!"

"There's no need to apologize to me, Koakuma. You've done nothing wrong," Patchouli replied. She moved over to the devil's side and glanced down at the work before her. "You seemed so engrossed in your work that frankly I'm amazed you even heard me."

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"What did I say about apologizing needlessly?" Patchouli scolded.

At this, the little devil flinched and shut her mouth. Patchouli caught her words and cursed herself before leaning in and giving a comforting smile.

"You worry too much, Koakuma. Don't fret over small things. It is a beautiful Friday night and Remilia is hosting a party. Though we aren't attending, the least we can do is allow ourselves some time to rest."

"You'd allow me to rest tonight? D-didn't you want these tomes restored?"

"Ja, I did, but I didn't specify when now, did I?" Patchouli reached over and closed the book that was in front of her familiar. "You are excused for tonight. Do as you wish."

Koakuma didn't look too convinced. If anything she seemed nervous and unsure of herself. Patchouli wasn't one to fret over her familiar, but seeing the creature before her looking like a mouse caught in a trap invoked something within her. She rested a hand on the devil's shoulder and cooed.

"No need to be so nervous around me, my little devil. I too have been thrust into a position that is alien to me. I am restless and bored, and you are a breath of fresh air to me."

Words were escaping Patchouli's lips faster than she could register them. It felt to her as if she wasn't thinking at all and instead was saying whatever fit the moment. Yet why was she speaking so informally around her familiar, and why did she want to stay close to her? A mistress should distance herself from her subjects and servants and keep things professional. And yet, Patchouli couldn't help but find Koakuma interesting and alluring.

"Restless?" Koakuma repeated as she looked to the hand on her shoulder.

"Mhmm. Restless. What about you? Surely a creature as diligent and hardworking as you would feel the desire to break the monotony, no?"

"I... I wouldn't mind a small break every so often, or a nap," Koakuma replied.

"Neither would I. I enjoy little catnaps every so often. Have you been getting your sleep, Koakuma?" Patchouli eased herself behind the devil and placed her other hand on her shoulder. Before she could stop herself she began to knead the skin there beneath the devil's clothes. "You look tired. Yet, you still look as young as the day I summoned you."

Koakuma shivered and blushed as she felt her mistress's hands begin to give her a massage. She stared forward in disbelief. It wasn't like her mistress to be so close and personal with her. Yet the little devil couldn't deny that this felt good, that this was indeed Patchouli's touch and that it was performed of her own volition.

"T-thank you, mistress. I've been trying to... What are y-you doing?"

Though Patchouli looked so calm and collected on the outside, inside she was asking that same question. She hesitated and stopped her ministrations for a moment before shaking her head and getting back to the shoulder massage.

"You're so tense. Relax, Koakuma. No servant of mine should feel as if they're on pins and needles." Patchouli leaned in closer and cooed into the devil's ear. "Would you like me to stop?"

"No... No, please. It feels nice, mistress."

"Mhmm... As do you, my little devil."

Patchouli felt a blush creep into her cheeks as she moved her hands down and rubbed Koakuma's arms. She couldn't comprehend the absurdity of the situation she had thrust upon herself. Here she was, the lady of the library, and she was seducing her succubus. Her body had begun to warm up and feel comfortable in the presence of the devil while second thoughts fluttered through her mind. She wanted to stop, but she wanted something more than that at the moment.

Companionship, company, someone to take to bed, someone to hold and reassure... It went against the standards and behavior she set for herself, but Patchouli wanted to have this servant close to her. To what end, she had little idea. It would be an experiment as well as a welcome reprieve from her usual cold nights. She only hoped that Koakuma wouldn't feel obligated to humor her.

"Ooooh... This feels good, thank you," Koakuma cooed as she let up on her tension. She dropped her pen to the desk before her and let out another soft coo of appreciation. "I don't feel so... uneasy anymore..."

"That's a good girl now," Patchouli whispered. She let her warm breath tickle the side of Koakuma's neck and reveled in the quiver she enticed. "Would you listen to a... a selfish request of mine?"

"Ah- Y-yes, anything for you."

"Anything?" The magician moved to Koakuma's side and reached for her chin. She cupped it and looked down into the one red eye she could see. "Well then... Come with me. I have need of you."

Koakuma's breath hitched in her throat as her eyes darkened. She lingered in her mistress' grasp until she felt the hand draw away from her chin. A strange yet oh-so-familiar feeling of desire washed over her and gave her the strength to stand up. She smoothed out her dress and fell behind her mistress as the latter began to move. Patchouli moved with such grace and poise that Koakuma couldn't help but become ensnared by her charms.

The mistress led her servant through the library and didn't stop for any conversation. She would look back every now and then to ascertain that Koakuma was still following and that she was doing it because she wanted to. Patchouli allowed herself a strong blush of her own when she noticed her shy familiar's eyes on the hips that showed through her robes. Against all sound judgment, Patchouli took it as encouragement and put a sway in her step. When Koakuma lit up like some schoolgirl in the men's room, Patchouli considered it a personal victory.

She opened the door to her personal quarters and ushered her familiar in. For a frail magician, Patchouli had all the bases covered when it came to comfort. A lavish purple carpet, beautifully crafted decor, comfortable loveseats and plush armchairs, and finally a violet four-poster bed with satin sheets so perfect it put Daedalus to shame. The lady of the library stopped at the foot of her bed and, without turning to face her familiar, she began to speak. Her voice lacked its usual monotone quality and dipped into a cheery, if not seductive, tone.

"I know this may be sudden, but... I've been wanting to speak with you for some time."

"I... I d-don't mean to a burden, mistress," Koakuma replied, fearing a lecture or scolding. "I'm sorry if I may have-"

"Koa, Koa..." Patchouli turned and reached for the devil's cheek. She ran her hand through the red locks and searched for Koakuma's other eye. "How could a servant as wonderful as you be a burden? I should be thanking you for your service, your devotion... But I can do better than that."

"Better? W-what do you me-"

But Patchouli didn't let her finish. She grasped Koakuma by her chin and cheek and pulled her in close to her body. Her bosom pressed into the devil's own along with her plump lips. Koakuma let loose a muffled cry of bewilderment and almost pulled away had it not been for her mistress' hands on her. She eventually swooned and let her arms wrap around Patchouli's waist as she sank deeper and deeper into the kiss. This was all so sudden, yet it felt as if it couldn't have happened any other way.

The kiss continued for a few blissful seconds more before Patchouli pulled away. She barely stifled a giggle when she noticed how wanting Koakuma appeared.

"You're so adorable." Patchouli couldn't stop herself from placing a quick peck on the devil's lips as a follow-up. "You look like you enjoyed it!"

"Please... Don't stop," Koakuma begged, her lips pursed in anticipation.

"I have no intention of stopping, my little devil. You've been so good to me. I wish to reward you for your service."

Patchouli's hands roamed over her familiar's body and grasped anything she could reach as she moved in for another kiss. With the way Koakuma was leaning into the kiss on her end, Patchouli knew that she too wanted this as well. Knowing that filled the magician with a warm, energetic feeling. She massaged the base of Koakuma's wings and soon held her close by the small of her back. Neither of them wanted to let go, and if they each had their own way, they wouldn't have to.

The succubus felt her mistress' fingers working on the buttons of her uniform and did nothing to stop her. She had to pull away from the kiss to make it comfortable for the both of them to disrobe. Koakuma ran her fingers through her mistress' purple hair and removed her mob cap as if it was a sacred crown while Patchouli made some headway with the devil's vest and dress-skirt. With each and every article of clothing that slid off their bodies, their arousal and anticipation grew.

"M-mistress... Are you sure about this?" Koakuma whispered. She felt a breeze tickle her uncovered stomach and winced. "Are you... s-sure you're not just..."

"I am myself, Koa. I do suspect some influence that is not mine, but my feelings and desires are my own, and they are focused on you," Patchouli answered back. She reached up to her robes and slid them down her frame to the floor. "Now... As for you and I..."

With a nervous giggle, Koakuma moved forward to voice another one of her concerns when Patchouli reached up to her bra and unclasped it. The devil's eyes widened to teacup-sized proportions as soon as the flimsy piece of clothing hit the ground along with a pair of purple panties.

Patchouli wasn't very tall, yet she stood a head above Koakuma. Her figure was average at best from years of being bedridden and her skin was pale, yet her hips were wide, her bosom was plentiful and her lips were plump. Koakuma couldn't help but feel like her body was underdeveloped compared to her mistress. Her own form was short and thin; like a young adult who had yet to fill out properly. She stared at the beauty before her and struggled to keep herself sane.

"Koakuma?"

"Ah!" Koakuma found it difficult to swallow. "Yes, mistress?"

"Come here." Patchouli moved back to the foot of her bed and beckoned with a finger for her familiar to follow. Her eyes were narrowed and her lips were pursed in such a seductive fashion that Koakuma would be damned if she didn't oblige. "Come, my darling devil... Let my body be your reward for all that you've done for me."

At that Koakuma's eyes lit up in adoration. She gave in to her desires and unfurled her demonic wings to their full length as she reached for her mistress' hips. Easing the magician onto her bed, Koakuma crawled forward and straddled her. Patchouli giggled as noticed how overjoyed and bewildered her devil was to see her wearing nothing. It was like looking down into the face of a child at a candy store. Koakuma lowered herself down and suckled at her mistress' collarbone while her hands slid up and down her sides. Though she was a timid creature, she was still a succubus by nature.

The two explored each other's bodies as they cuddled there on the bed. Patchouli was well-read enough to know what to do under the current circumstances and reached around Koakuma's wings to unhook her bra. Her fingers brushed against the rubbery texture of her servant's wings and she shuddered in delight when she felt something similar slither against her calves. The succubi's tail had taken notice of the burst of activity and explored the pale skin before it. Meanwhile, Koakuma's lips traversed from collarbone to collarbone, cheek to cheek, and finally to a spot right on Patchouli's neck.

"Haa! I... I h-hope this doesn't tarnish your opinion of me," Patchouli mewed. She arched her back and let loose a soft moan of pleasure at Koakuma's kisses. "I'm not... n-normally..."

"It's okay, mistress. I understand," Koakuma cooed back. She shrugged off her bra and smiled. "I'd love you no matter how you act."

"Is that so?"

Patchouli's serene smile contorted into a coy grin as she let the weight of Koakuma's words sink in. It figured that there was some attraction on Koakuma's side, but to hear it gave the magician the courage to do something bold. She lowered one hand to the devil's inner thighs and spread her fingers out to knead the area. At the same time she snuck her other hand over and let it rest on Koakuma's pert buttocks as if she was staking her claim to it. Undaunted by the cry of surprise she enticed, Patchouli propped herself up and took her devil's lips in her own once again.

Nimble fingers wound their way to the areas that needed the most attention. Koakuma felt a tongue slide across her bottom lip and blushed harder before giving it admission. She rested her hands on her mistress' generous bosom and played with her nipples whenever she could. A steady heat had just begun to rise in her body, but she knew that it would take a lot more than a couple of touches to her thighs to bring about her rapture. Koakuma pulled away from her mistress' enticing lips and latched onto a nipple like a suckling cub while her free hand moved down to the area between Patchouli's legs.

She teased and nudged her mistress' womanhood, eagerly taking in every sharp, pleasure-soaked hiss that escaped from the magician's lips. Koakuma recoiled every so often as she feared that she was being an inconvenience, but the way Patchouli's cheeks glowed to the happy expression in her eyes gave the devil the courage to go further. She ran her fingers over the sensitive folds before dipping one finger, then another, into her mistress' innermost sanctum. It felt like fine silk; moist and warm to the touch. As Koakuma did this she returned her lips to an aching nipple and went right back to suckling.

"Huh... Ha, K-Koa... You're doing well, Koa," Patchouli cooed.

"Mhmm..." Koakuma flicked the nipple with her tongue before leaving a trail of kisses up the magician's collarbone and neck. "Thank you so much, mistress."

"I haven't felt this way in decades. Just keep d-" Patchouli was cut off by the sensation of Koakuma's rubbery, demonic tail pressing against her womanhood. "Eeehh?"

"S-sorry, it tends to have a mind of its own," Koakuma whimpered.

The magician sniveled and began to pant as time passed. She mewed every so often and tried to give Koakuma her attention as well, usually by letting her fingers roam over the devil's body. She too teased and caressed her familiar's womanhood and other erogenous zones to the best of her ability. After enough massaging and teasing, Koakuma sensed that it was time to get serious. Her flexible tail came around and lingered at Patchouli's lower entrance like a snake looming over its burrow.

"Mistress," Koakuma whispered, her voice thick with a mixture of love and lust. She brought her moistened fingers up and looked through them at her mistress. "C-can I... Would you allow me to-"

To her surprise Patchouli reached up and took one of Koakuma's hands in her own. She intertwined their fingers and nodded.

"Do as you wish. My body is your reward." Patchouli reached for the other, soiled hand and surprised Koakuma by licking her fingers. She purred and looked as excited as she could get. "Take me, Koa. I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Without needing to be told twice, Koakuma lowered her hips and rested her thighs against one of her mistress' legs. She nibbled Patchouli's bottom lip and willed her tail down into her aching womanhood. The demonic tail, an extension of a succubi's being, pushed forward and hilted comfortably inside before thickening and spreading out. Patchouli whimpered at the warm, rubbery sensation and held onto her familiar like an anchor. She gritted her teeth and dug her fingers into her devil's skin as she tried to calm down and become acquainted with the demonic member inside of her.

"Lady Patchouli? Are you alright?" Koakuma cried.

"Ja... Ja, I'm fine, Koa. It's been so many years since I've done this." Patchouli looked up into Koakuma's eyes and giggled. "This... feels much better than I remember."

"You're too kind, mistress."

"Please, you can move now."

The devil nodded and placed a reassuring kiss on her mistress' forehead before easing herself back into the act. She shrank her tail back only to thrust it back inside and begin building up a rhythm while her fingers continued to play with anything they came across. Koakuma blushed and moaned as she moved around, feeling every minute twitch and shudder that came from her tail. She reveled in the moans that arose from her mistress' lips and quickened her pace considerably. Cliche or not, the sounds of their lovemaking echoed throughout the room.

Patchouli was in rapture. She pressed her familiar tight against her body and held her close as the latter explored her. She moaned with passion at every thrust while her hands busied themselves with the devil's pert chest and arms. Doing such an act with her servant was to be looked down upon, but the sensations running up Patchouli's spine made her indifferent to the shame. As she looked down at her lower body to observe her familiar's fervent movements, she realized that she couldn't feel even the slightest bit of shame. She loved her familiar, and she wanted the best for her.

After enough time had passed and the two women had reached their breaking point, the two of them could feel the most astounding of sensations bubbling up within their bodies. Patchouli had managed to flip the positioning around and was straddling her familiar from above when her joints locked up. Her hips bucked against Koakuma's own while her innermost sanctum clenched tightly around the tail. She whimpered and arched her back as her climax washed over her before sending her down on top of her familiar.

And Koakuma too fell to the satin sheets, her breathing labored and her chest rising and falling in unpredictable intervals. She panted and suckled at Patchouli's collarbone once again as she slid her tail out. The rubbery appendage laid exhausted nearby, drenched in fluids while the devil herself glowed in the candlelight from the sweat dripping off of her small frame. With a satisfied smile she looked up at her beloved mistress and expressed her gratitude with a warm kiss to her lips.

Patchouli returned the gesture tenfold before pulling away.

"Ha... Haa... Oh Koa, th-thank you," she cooed. "I couldn't ask for a more... more beloved servant than you."

"I'm the one who should be thanking you!" Koakuma chirped back. She cuddled up against her mistress' side and beamed as tears of joy pricked her eyes. "Mistress? I'm your beloved servant?"

"Would you like to be?"

"I would like nothing more than that, to be close to you like this," Koakuma whispered.

The violet-haired woman reached over and ran her fingers through her familiar's red locks. She managed to calm down and compose herself enough to give a serene smile and a comforting rub. Patchouli soon drew her familiar close to her and pulled the sheets over them both. The two wouldn't be the same when together anymore, not after a night such as that. Though it was not the most storybook example of a confession of love, when it came down to a mistress and her succubus, it was hard to imagine it happening any other way.

"Ach... I'm too tired to do much else."

"Will you... Will you still be here when I wake up?"

"Of course I will," Patchouli cooed. She laid a kiss upon Koakuma's forehead and pressed her into her comforting bosom. "Good night, my darling Koa."

"Ghhdmh nhhm mhmstresh," Koakuma mewed, her voice muffled.

* * *

The next morning Patchouli was awoken by the sound of someone opening the door to her room. At first she thought nothing of it, but as the door creaked open and silence rushed in, she opened her eyes and shot up in bed. She feared that Koakuma had walked out on her, yet there the little devil was curled up next to her, still sleeping soundly. Patchouli rubbed her eyes and looked over to the door to try and figure out who was there. When she realized who it was, she let out an 'eep' of embarrassment and covered herself up.

There stood Remilia Scarlet, the grand manipulator of fate, and she did not look pleased. If anything, she looked bewildered as if stumbling across something so outlandish it defied all description.

"What in the world...?" Remilia turned away and covered her eyes. "Judas Priest Patchy! I didn't expect to see you like this!"

"Remi?!" Patchouli clutched her sheets and glared at her friend. She glanced over at the still-sleeping Koakuma and placed a finger to her lips. "Shh... Keep your voice down. Did you do this to me?"

"Do what to who now?"

Remilia came close and noticed the little red-haired devil cuddled up against Patchouli's side and blanched.

"Did you manipulate fate to make me seduce my own familiar?"

"What? No! No, of course not Patchy." Remilia blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. "I mean... I did mess with you last night, but this wasn't on my mind."

"So you did use your power... To what end?" Patchouli hissed.

"I, uh... I just made you restless and tried to push you towards the basement so you would play with Flan for the night," Remilia whimpered. She soon stepped away to leave. "I should probably go now. S-sorry for any problems I may have-"

"So I truely did this of my own volition," Patchouli interjected as she looked down at Koakuma. She chirped and pumped her fists in glee before turning and giving Remilia a conniving smile. "Well well well, Madame Scarlet. You've been up to some rather nasty tricks, haven't you? You'll have to forgive me; I'm afraid I'll be busy this morning. I'll attend to you later… Oh yes, you can be sure of that."

Remilia gulped and retreated out of the room. She knew that a hex was on its way from the kind of smile Patchouli gave her...

**Author's Note:**

> "So MM, what were you doing for Valentine's Day and your Birthday?"  
> "Oh nothin' much. Just thinkin' of making two fictional characters bang."
> 
> And from that day forth I was regarded as a man who had his priorities straight.


End file.
